Big Brother Bem Vindos ao Brasil
by Ayame Aizawa
Summary: Um reality show. Vinte e nove participantes transtornados. Uma autora sem criatividade.  E tudo isso comandado por Kakashi Hateke e  Might Gai, com som de É o Chan.  RIPAGEM


**Big Brother Bem Vindos Ao Brasil.**

Um reality show. Vinte e nove participantes transtornados. Uma autora sem criatividade. E tudo isso comandado por Kakashi Hateke e Might Gai, com som de É o Chan. RIPAGEM

Título Original: **Big Brother Brasil Ninja**

Autora: **Pinkuiro (ID:1809723)**

Ripada por: **Ayame Aizawa**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas Masashi Kishimoto me imprestou **_**[Imprestou? Como faz, quero emprestado também.² Ia tocar a zona!] [2: Imprestou? É novo verbo?]**_** os personagens para fazerem essa minha grande peça! **_**[Tragédia?]**_** XD~**_

_**E aí genteeeee..**_**[Aff, já começou com o MSNês?]**_**. Aposto que já deve ter umas mil fics do Naruto no Big Brother! **_**[Então por que você fez mais uma pra deixar esse site mais poluído com essas merdas?]**_** mas me deu muita vontade de fazer uma...**_**[Aposto que ela estava no banheiro, olhou pro cocô e disse: "Ah, isso dá uma fic!"]**_** Bom, aí está o 1º Capítulo... Espero que gostem! **_**[Meus santos não se batem. Tô sentindo desgraça.]**

_**;D~**_

_**LUZES, CÂMERA E AÇÃO!**_

_**Big Brother Brasil ninja **_**[Big Brother Brasil Ninja? Vai ter traficantes vestidos de preto disputando por um milhão de quilos de drogas diversas?]**

_**Participantes:**_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Chouji Akamichi_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Neji Hyuuga_

_Tenten_

_Rock Lee_

_Gaara_

_Temari_

_Kankurou_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Hidan_

_Deidara_

_Sasori_

_Tobi_

_Pein_

_Konan_

_Zetsu_

_Kakuzo _

_Kisame_

_Orochimaru_

_Jirya _**[É novo mecha?]**

_Tsunade_

_Sai _

_**Apresentadores:**_

_**Kakashi Hateke**__** e Might Gai **_**[2: Sorry, nem li****.] [Wait…Kakashi Hateke? ****Might Gai? Posso matar ela agora?]**

_**Capítulo I – Os concorrentes**_

Era um dia bem chuvoso e havia muitas pessoas andando na rua com seus guardas chuvas **[Não, era um dia bem chuvoso e as pessoas andavam pelas ruas com suas esferas do dragão. Óbvio, não?]** e não muito longe dali havia um prédio enorme branco e muito novo, **[E não é pichado? Gente, é Big Brother **_**Brasil**_**.] **muitas pessoas que passavam ali reparavam no objeto enorme **[Uau! Um prédio de Lego?]** e se perguntavam o que um prédio tão lindo como aquele estava fazendo em uma pequena cidade (Rio de Janeiro ou São Paulo cidade pequena né? **[Fazer piada da própria fic é muito ****trash****. Não repitam isso em casa, ****dears****.] [2: Pequeno é o seu QI.]** XD~). E sem que alguém percebesse logo no último andar do prédio um homem de cabelos prateados e com uma máscara no rosto que ninguém sabia o porque dele usar, estava olhando todo o pessoal passar lá em baixo: **[Jurava que ele estava olhando o pessoal voando de pára-quedas no meio da chuva!]**

- E aí Guy você já achou os participantes certos?

- Sim... Acabei de achar!

Disse um homem com um cabelo bem tigela preto **[Fui só eu que me imaginei comendo sopa no cabelo dele?]** e a coisa que todo mundo achava estranha era a sua enorme sombrancelha grossa. Estava mechendo **[E o Mechendo marcando presença em fics trash!]** no computador porque estava prourando **[Eu prouro, tu prouras, ele proura, nós prou -Not.]** os concorrentes:

- Posso ver quem você escolheu?

- Claro! **[Procurou pelo Orkut, né, safadenho?]**

O homem de cabelos brancos se aproximou do computador e começou a ver a lista dos jovens que iriam participar na casa do Big Brother:

- Nossa Guy você só quis pegar pessoas famosas hein? **[Não é a produção que faz isso? Ok, depois de Kakashi Hateke, não desconfio de mais nada.]**

- A é? **[Sei lá, me responde se o A é famoso.]** Como quem?

Perguntou o parceiro não entendendo muito bem, o homem de cabelos prateados olhou com uma cara de: "Ele não sabe que os Uchihas e Hyuugas são famosos pelas suas empresas enormes?" **[Com certeza, você nunca parou na rua e viu Sharingans e Byakugans nas feiras por um real a dúzia?] [2: Me defina a cara de "Ele não sabe que os Uchihas e Hyuugas são famosos pelas suas empresas enormes?" pra eu olhar pro teu algoz com essa expressão.] **Perguntou Kakashi olhando para o parceiro. Sim. Seu nome era Kakashi Hatake **[E o Kakashi Hateke é o que?]** o maior apresentador de TV de mundo: **[Do mundo não. Da Bahia.]**

- Bom... Então vamos mandar as cartas e os E-mails.

Disse ele pegando o celular para ligar para as pessoas que trabalham no Big Brother e avisar quem foram os escolhidos.

_**1º, 2º e 3º Candidatos: Sasuke Uchiha (POV'S), Naruto Uzumaki e Itachi Uchiha**_

_Estava voltando do colégio quando de repente algo se agarra _**[Coloque a sua idéia de algo aqui.]**_ no meu pescoço dizendo: _**[Aloka!]**

- Ei aí teme? Já recebeu alguma carta daquele programa que nós resolvemos participar?

Perguntou um menino loiro de olhos bem azuis e com três riscos no rosto fazendo ele parcer **[Comeram o E?]** um gato.** [Desculpa acabar com seu mundinho, mas gatos NÃO têm três riscos no rosto, bee.]** O moreno olhou para ele com uma cara **[Quantas caras ele tem?]** e disse:

- Eu lá vou saber Naruto... Eu nem faço questão de participar tanto dessa porcaria de programa.

_Mas que cara mais chato... Não vê que está me atrapalhando._

Depois de algumas horas **[Quantas horas eles demoram pra chegar em casa? Foram dar uma passadinha no motel, né, danadinhos?]** Sasuke e Naruto chegam na casa dos Uchihas e logo quando Sasuke abre a porta da casa vê Itachi encostado na parede da escada e quando esse vê o irmão logo começa a dar risada já Sasuke**[ Vou tirar as vírgulas do meu acervo para doar para essa fic.]** nem liga e passa reto indo para a cozinha, já seu amigo:

- Por que está rindo Itachi-senpai?

_AI MEU DEUS O NARUTO É IDIOTA_?**[Oh God, o CapsLock. Se fosse um erro ou outro, mas não, elas querem ferrar com a nossa vida.] [2: Não, o Naruto não é idiota. Foi a Srta "Não Prourei Mecher Nessa Fic" que deixou ele assim].** _Ele não ve que Itachi faz isso de propósito?_

- Ah Naruto-chan... **[Naruto Chan? E vocês se tratam assim também na cama?]** É que eu acabei de receber uma carta dizendo que eu vou participar daquele programa chamado Big Brother, é só isso...

- QUÊ!**[Uma exclamação sem resposta e uma pergunta em tom de surpresa...Como lidar?]** Então quer dizer que você já recebeu?

Perguntou Naruto com os olinhos brilhando. **[****Isso é tão não-Naruto que eu quase vomitei.] [2:"Guia de Neologismos dos Trashers": Olinhos: Diminutivo de óleos.] **_Já eu fiquei só olhando os dois paspalhos se divertirem então os dois olham para mim e perguntam:_

- E você nii-chan **[Vou fazer uma coleção de "chans".]** será que também recebeu?

_O Itachi deve estar aprontando alguma coisa também com aquela cara maléfica olhando para mim._

- Bom gente eu já vou indo vou ver se eu recebi também, Tchau para vocês! **[Vírgula e letra maiúscula nos lugares errados, oh no!]**

- Graças a Deus aquele baka foi embora...

- Nossa que jeito de tratar o namoradinho nii-chan! **[Ou você usa o sufixo direito, ou não usa, porra! Essa aí usa Chan pra tudo!]**

- Cala a boca Itachi...

_Começei a subir a escadas para meu quarto e enquato _**[Céus, tenho que ver isso? #pega uma garrafa de vinho com absinto#]**_ o retardado do meu irmão só ficou olhando, entrei em meu quarto e me sentei na cadeira que ficava no computador começei a girar um pouco ela quando eu vi algo em cima da minha cama, me aproximei dela e vi que era uma pequena carta que estava escrito: PARA: Sasuke Uchiha. E para minha curiosidade resolvi abri-la:_

_**Sasuke Uchiha ... Você está sendo **_**[É o telemarketing marcando presença também! =D]**_** convidado para fazer parte do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta, leia com muita atenção...**_

_Começei a ler as regras quando terminei saí de meus aposentos e fui para um outro _**[Olha a redundância aí, gente! É o "Unidos do Vou matar a autora" no sambódromo, tchurma!] **_quarto com a porta vermelha e com uma placa dizendo: "Entre sem autorização que eu te mato!" _**[E você acha mesmo que alguém vai deixar de entrar por causa de um aviso idiota desse?] **_. Entrei no quarto sem bater e disse:_

- Você acha que foi o único que recebeu essa carta Itachi...

- Então o Sasukemo **[Essas piadinhas antigas me deprimem, sério.]** recebeu também a carta! Que emoção...

- E fique sabendo que eu vou ganhar! **[Engraçado que há algumas horas atrás, ele achava o Big Brother uma porcaria.]**

- Não... Quem vai ganhar sou eu!

_Disse ele com aquele olhar maléfico de novo e depois voltou a mecher _**[No coments quanto ao mecher, já que erro que se repete é duas vezes pior]**_ na internet. _**[E ninjas acessam a internet?]**_ Meu celular _**[Daqui a pouco o Sasuke fala que tem um Xbox!] **_começa a tocar: "Quem será?". Pensei. Atendi meu celular e do outro lado da linha alguém gritando feito louco:_

- TEMEEE... EU CONSEGUIII...

- Parabéns Naruto eu também consegui!**[Será que o computador dessa pessoa entrou na onda de racionamento de vírgulas?]**

_**4º e 5º Candidatas: Sakura Haruno (POV'S) e Ino Yamanaka**_

_Eu estava mechendo na internet e vendo meus E-mails _**[Minha Colheita, teclando no MSN e xingando todo mundo no Twitter enquanto ouço Restart. -Not.]**_, quando vejo que uma mensagem e entro_** [Se eu ganhasse R$ 0,50 centavos pra cada erro que eu achasse aqui, nem precisaria pagar minhas contas sendo ripadora. #contando os milhares num banco igual o do Tio Patinhas#]**_ na pasta para ver o recado que estava dizendo:_

_**Sakura Haruno... Você está sendo convidada para participar do Big Bem Vinda!**_**[Big Bem Vinda? Um monte de pessoas vão gritar "Bem vinda" para ela e ela vai sair feliz e saltitante?]**_** As regras estão em baixo desta mensagem. Leia com muita tenção... **_**[Tensão? Realmente, essa fic tá me deixando muito tensa. #pega uma garrafa de água sanitária e toma metade dela em um gole só.#]**

_Após ler aquilo chamei Ino para mais perto e está se aproximou leu a carta _**[Mas não era um E-mail?]**_ e começou a pular:_

- Nossa que emoção Sakura! Será que eu também fui aceita?

- Não sei... Vamos dar uma olhada nas suas mensagens!

_Eu disse dando uma piscadela para ela e entrando na página de E-mails dela e também achamos a mesma carta. _**[Mas não era um E-mail, porra?]**_ Começamos a pular e a gritar:_** [Ai Hunny, somos deevas, néah? -Not²]**

- Sakura e Ino parem de fazer bagunça aí em cima!

- Desculpa mãe!

_**6º, 7º, 8º e 9º Candidatos: Neji Hyuuga (POV'S), Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten e Rock Lee**_

_Eu estava treinando artes marcias _**[Artes Márcias? A Márcia Goldshimidt abriu uma academia de artes marciais chamada "Mexeu com você, mexeu comigo"?]**_ com meu amigo _**[Que amigo? Ah sim, amigo imaginário, como não presumi antes!]**_ e enquanto as meninas ficavam nos olhando e preparando o chá, quando um empregado veio com uma bandeja e está _**[Está aonde? Na mão do empregado?]**_ continha 4 cartas _**[Se ele tem um empregado que entrega cartas numa bandeja, por que as meninas tem que fazer o chá? Vai entender...]**_, chamei todos para mais perto e peguei a carta que continha meu nome e estava escrito:_

_**Neji Hyuuga... Você está sendo convidado para participar do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta. Leia com muita atenção... **_**[Xerox mode on.]**

_Depois de ler aquela carta olhei para minha prima que estava um pouco chocada com aquilo, ela não estava acreditando que foi aceita e aposto que ela estava muito feliz _**[Então o nome dela é Hinata Neji Hyuuga? '.']**_, também esse programa era o favorito dela e foi Hinata que me chamou para participar junto com ela:_

- Você está muito feliz né Hinata-sama? **[A vírgula não está.]**

_A minha prima olhou bem corada para mim, por que será que ela é tão tímida? Eu sempre me peguntava _**[Já sei! Saquê com absinto!]**_, mas acho que nunca terei a resposta: _**[Será que é porque você nunca perguntou a ela, jumento?] [2: Assim como eu jamais saberei o motivo dessa autora não tomar Cemancol.]**

- Claro! Estou muito...

- Hinata, Neji vocês também foram aceitos?

- Que vocês também? **[Que vocês também o que?]**

- Tenten e Rock Lee vocês também se inscreveram para participar do programa?

- Sim! Eu amo esse programa... **[Engraçado que agora todo mundo ama esse programa. #Oh dear Cross, preciso de bebidas.#]**

- Eu também!

_Tenten e Rock Lee grandes amigos, nos conheçemos desde o jardim de infância, nossas mães são grandes amigas e Tenten é um ano mais velha que Hinata mas um dia ela veio aqui fazer um trabalho para a escola e acabou conhecendo Hinata que estava passando uns dias aqui em casa com a sua irmã Hanabi _**[E a letra maiúscula? Cadê? Cadê? Cadê?]**_ e elas se tornaram grandes amigas. E bem... Só Hinata sabe que eu tenho uma queda por Tenten, _**[E todo mundo sabe que a Tenten tem uma queda por você.]**_ então vou me esforçar o máximo para não sair do programa tão cedo e continuar com os meus amigos até o fim. _**[Se eles saírem do programa, você vai deixar de ser amigo deles? Neji interesseiro...]**

_**10º e 11º Candidatos: Kiba Inuzuka e Shino Aburame (POV'S)**_

_Estava na casa de Kiba ouvindo pela miléssima _**[Agora é espanhol?]**_ vez as raças dos cachorros que ele conhecia, sempre quando venho aqui é a mesma coisa... _**[E você perde seu tempo indo lá?]**_ Mas pelo menos tenho dois amigos verdadeiros perto de mim que são: Kiba e Hinata Hyuuga _**[Kiba e Hinata são parentes?] [2: Por que nessas fic trashes nunca mencionam o sobrenome do Kiba? Mó preconceito.]**_ que é uma menina bem tímida _**[Por que os personagens vivem enfatizando que a Hinata é tímida? Isso todo mundo já sabe, porra!]**_ da nossa sala e que não tem nenhum amigo porque acham que ela é muito metida, só porque seu pai é dono das empresas Hyuuga. Mas... Eles nem nunca tentaram falar com ela, então não sabem o que perdem... E eu sou da sala dela e do Kiba, como também sou vizinho do Kiba: _**[****Não aguento mais... #vomita em cima da fic#]**

- Kiba, Shino chegaram cartas para vocês!

_Cartas? Que cartas?_

- AH! Deve ser daquele programa que eu inscrevi o Shino e eu...

- O quê? Você me inscreveu sem minha atorização? **[Atorização? Como lidar? D:]**

- Mas Shino... Eu não queria participar sozinho e eu sabia que você não ia aceitar... **[Eu li essa frase como "Eu tenho medo do escuro e preciso de alguém pra ficar agarradinho comigo e ser meu dono. Caim, caim, caim".]**

_Tem hora que eu tenho vontade de matar o Kiba. Mas... Fazer o que né?_**[Que tal uma vírgula no lugar certo pra variar?]**

- Tá bom Kiba... Mas da próxima vez me avisa! **[E vai ter próxima vez?]**

- Eba! Da hora... **[Esse "Eba! Da hora" soou tão retardado...]** Sabia que a Hinata também se inscreveu?

- Sério?

_Não estava acreditando naquilo, a Hinata também se inscreveu para participar do programa? _**[Isso porque ela é a sua amiga verdadeira.]**

- Shino... Vamos ligar para ela e ver se ela também foi aceita?

- Tudo bem...

_Kiba correu para dentro de sua casa para pegar o telefone e enquanto eu só o segui e naquele dia também descobrimos que Hinata foi aceita_. **[EEEEEE... Daí?]**

_**12º e 13º Candidatos: Shikamaru Nara (POV'S) e Chouji Akimichi**_

_Estava dormindo na sacada da frente de casa e de repente ouço alguém me chamar:_

_-_ Shikamaru, Shikamaruuu...

_-_ Que foi Chouji?

_Chouji era meu melhor amigo e na semana passada tinhamos nos inscrito para um programa e o garoto agora estava do meu lado na sacada e ele segurava duas cartas:_

_-_ Tó é sua carta, eu já vi o que tem na minha e eu fui aceito e você? **[Spoiler (In) Voluntário, não?]**

_Olhei para ele não entendo muito bem, mas depois saquei o que ele queria dizer_, **[Mas o Shikamaru não é aquele rapaz que tem mais de 200 de QI?]**_ abri a minha carta e estava escrito:_

_**Shikamaru Nara... Você está sendo convidado para participar do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta. Leia com muita atenção... **_**[Nós já sabemos o que tá escrito na porra da carta, não precisa dizer de novo e de novo e de -Not.]**

_Olhei para Chouji e começei a rir._

- O que houve Shikamaru?

- Eu não acredito que fui aceito... E eu que sou muito preguiçoso... **[E daí? Estão aceitando putas.]**

- Bom... Pelo menos você foi aceito né?

- É... Eu fui e vamos prometer uma coisa... Não vamos perder nem pensar! **[Por que esses engajados em ganhar sempre são os primeiros a sair?]**

_**14º, 15º e 16º Candidatos: Gaara Do Deserto, Temari (POV'S) e Kankuro**_

_Quem diria... Sou a única aqui que festeja porque fomos aceitos no programa do Big Brother. Porque os meninos são tão chatos e pior eu sou a única menina da família, é nossa mãe morreu com uma doença muito forte e depois daquele dia os meninos mudaram completamente a personalidade. 1º - Gaara Nunca mais sorriu, _**[Emo.] [2:Eu vou xingar muito no Twitter. Não,]**_ é sério_**[.]**_ ele é o primeiro menino mais sério _**[#Concordância fail de novo.]**_ que já conheci e dá muito medo e 2º - Kankuro virou um deliquente, já isso eu não sei porque já perguntei várias vezes o porque dele agir assim, mas a única coisa que ele fala é: " Maninha tem um amigo meu lá do beco que quer te conheçer..." e claro dou um grande cascudo nele e depois disso sempre começamos uma grande discussão, papai e Gaara tem de separar nós porque_**[Vocês são carentes e devido a perda da mãe, precisam de atenção a todo o custo. Eu entendo. #SuperNanny feelings.] [2: Desculpa, trasher, não colou.]**_ se não é capaz de nós nos matarmos... _**[Quase nem li.]**

- Temari... Não acha que já festejou demais?

- Gaarinhaaa...**[Gaarinhaa? Isso foi muito brochante.]** Então você percebeu minha alegria?

- Também você não para de falar que nós entramos no programa...

- É... Já ta enchendo o saco nee-san...

- Cala a boca Kankuro!

- Não calo vem calar! **[Sempre tem a 5ª série, né? Só faltam os emoticons.]**

_E acho como você já deve saber... começamos a brigar..._**[Letra maiúscula pediu que a usassem, por favor.]**

_**17º, 18º, 19º e 20ºCandidatos: Deidara, Sasori, Tobi (POV'S) e Zetsu**_

_Tobi-chan ser um bom garoto, SOCORROOO... Alguém ajuda Tobi-chan! _**[Ela acha que Chan é o único sufixo que existe. Alguém se habilita pra dar um dicionário a essa autora?]**

- Fica quieto Tobi! Não tá vendo que eu quero ver meus e-mails!

- Deidara para de amarrar o coitado com a corda e não tá vendo que tá sufocando o coitado! **[Alguém arranja uma vírgula pra esse texto por favor!]** **[2:Quem falou isso? Vozes do além?] [3: Coitado de quem lê.]**

- Ele que se dane... Passa aquele lenço ali Zetsu para calar a boca dele!

- Mas Tobi-chan ser bom garoto!

- Cala boca Tobi!

_Não sei por que... Mas Tobi-chan só tava curioso para ver os e-mails do Dei-chan... _**[Segura o Chan, amarra o Chan, segura o Chan, chan, chan, chan, chan!]**

- Gente... Tenho uma novidade!

- O que foi Sasori?

- Eu vi na minha caixa de e-mails que eu fui aceito no Big Brother e vocês que também se inscreveram, foram aceitos? **[Tô sentindo clichê no ar...]**

- Eu não sei vou dar uma checada agora!

- Dá uma na minha também Deidara...**[Hmmm...Dá uma na minha? Boiola-chan]**

- Dãh uba mohaba ba binhã tambãm!

- O que o baka do Tobi disse?

- Zetsu tira o lenço da boca do coitado!

_Sasori-san eu te amooo..._

- Dá uma olhada na minha também!

- Dúvido que um baka como você foi aceito!

- Eu acho que ele foi...

- Agora fica quieto Zetsu!

- Eu fui aceito! Uhull...

- Parabéns Dei-chan!

- Agora eu... Também fui! Sugoi...

- Agora vamos ver o do baka... Aposto que só ele não foi aceito...

_Por que Dei-chan adora implicar com o Tobi-chan? Tobi-chan ser um bom garoto!_

- EU NÃO ACREDITOOO...

- O que foi Deidara?

- Sasoriii... O baka do Tobi foi aceito também! Nós vamos ter de aturar ele lá!

Deidara e Sasori se abraçando , Tobi e Zetsu assustado com o gesto dos dois: **[Céus, é Ano Novo?]**

- Dei-chan estar bem?

- Sasori você tá legal?

Sasori e Deidara se desgrudão **[Desgrudão: Segundo o GNT, é quando uma pessoa se solta da outra e as duas vão parar numa distância de 50 quilômetros uma da outra.] **corados, olham para os amigos e falam em uníssimo: **[Uníssimo: Segundo o GNT (De novo), algo muito unido.]**

- Estamos ótimos!

Tobi começa pular na cama de Deidara e caí em cima dos três:

- Weee... Fomos aceitos! **[Céus, transformaram o Tobi num retardado infantil. Deus Kira, precisamos de você!]**

**21º e 22º Candidatos: Konan (POV'S) e Pein**

_Eu e Pein estavámos_** [Estavámos? Eu não aguento muito mais disso #prepara-se para lançar um Hadouken com toda a fúria#] **_muito felizes por termos sido aceitos no nosso programa favorito e estávamos _**[Estavámos? Preciso mesmo comentar isso de novo?]**_ andando de mãos dadas no parque: _**[Cara, que clichê! Vou abandonar!]**

- Konanzinhaaa... Fomos aceitos que felicidade!

- Sim amorzinhooo... **[Ahhh, quùúùiihh felixxiidàáàáddyyiih!]**

_Não vejo a hora de encontrar outro cara para me divertir em segredo, esse era meu segundo sonho quando era criança, encontrar um namorado e depois trair o coitado em segredo..._** [Qual era o primeiro, Konan piriguete?]**_ Isso vai ser divertido! _**[Tia, você está no Big Brother, não vai ser segredo pra ninguém.]**

**23º, 24º e 25º Candidatos: Hidan, Kakuzo (POV'S) e Kisame**

_Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheirooo... _**[Silvio Santos feirante mode on.]**

- Kakuzo! Pu** mer****[PUTA MERDA digo eu! Essa acéfala fica transformando os caras da Akatsuki em retardados mentais que compactuam com ela pra matar os ripadores de vez.]** você tá me ouvindo? **[Não sei o que é pior, apelar pro palavrão ou censurá-lo.]**

- Sim... Estou perfeitamente!

- Então você ouviu que Hidan disse que fomos aceitos no Big Brother Brasil!

- Sério? Aquele que quem vence ganha não sei quantos reais? **[Você vai pra um lugar que não sabe qual é o prêmio?] [2: E eles sabem o que é o real?][3:Aquele que quem vence? Me perdi...]**

- Esse mesmo seu mer**! **[Bom, foi o que eu disse acima.]**

_Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheirooo... _**[Olha a repetição fresquinha, a um real!]**

- Vamos cambada o que estamos esperando entre no carro agora!

- Mas... Kakuzo o Programa só começa daqui a uma semana...

- Cala boca seu Baka e entra loga **[Ignorarei para viver 100 anos.]** nessa mer** de carro!

- Sim senhor...

_Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheirooo..._

**26º, 27º e 28º Candidatos: Tsunade, Orochimaru e Jiraya (POV'S) **

_Nossaaa... Como a Tsunade tá sexy hoje!_** [Isso me lembrou dos tempos de mil e novecentos e quando essa tosca não tinha nascido...]**

- Jiraya para de me olhar com essa cara maliciosa...

- Tsunade e Jiraya... Trouxe uma novidade para vocês! **[O que? Essa merda vai acabar? *-*]**

- E para você é novidade?

- Não... **[Droga!]** Nem fazia tanta questão mas fazer o que?** [Céus, uns exageram na vírgula, mas ela esquece completamente!]**

- Não acreditooo... Fomos aceitos no programa do Big Brother! Nossa... Eu acho muito gato o apresentador Kakashi Hatake... **[Tsunade marqueteira...]**

_Droga! Ela só pensa nesse boiola... Dava muita raiva quando eu e Orochimaru assistiamos o programa com ela, porque ela só gritava: - Kakashi lindo e gostoso eu te amo! _**[Jiraya fazendo ceninha de ciúmes? Oh shit!]**

- Você só pensa nesse baka hein? **[Será que a primeira palavra que a autora falou foi "Baka"? Não sabe outro xingamento não?]**

- Tá com ciúme Jiraya?

- Cala boca vocês dois... Eu não to coisa nenhuma... **[Então por que está com raiva, idiota?]**

- Ah é...?

_Por que a Tsunade tá se aproximando? O que ela quer? Ela tá me abraçando?_

- Não fica com ciúmes não Jiraya... Eu gosto de você mas como amigo! **[Agora chora, emo.]**

_Mas que seios fofinhos... Acho melhor ela parar com isso porque se não, perco o controle total... _**[Você perde o controle toda hora, nem vem.]**

- Tsunade... Acho melhor você tomar cuidado com o Jiraya...

- Ué... Por que Orochimaru?

- Olha onde as mãos dele estão...

- JIRAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... **[Não acredito que a Tsunade é tão inocente assim.]**

_AI... Meu rostinho... Ele tá queimando... _**[E desde quando Jiraya fala "rostinho"? Ah, desde que a autora resolveu juntar "Big Brother" e "Naruto" na mesma frase.]**

**29º Candidato: Sai (POV'S)**

_Sem idéia... Quero fazer algo... Já sei vou _**[Procurar o Naruto e perguntar se ele quer me comer!]**_ fazer um desenho... Voi lá _**[Voilà?] **_no quintal de casa desenhar a varanda: _**[Engraçado, pensei que desenhar a varanda era uma maneira de dizer "Vou fazer ponto, bee".]**

- Sai-kun **[De repente ela percebeu que existem outros sufixos além de chan?]...** Carta para você! **[E quem disse isso? As vozes do além?]**

- Estou aqui...

_Olhei para aquele envelope branco com um símbolo que eu não conhecia e com curiosidade resolvi abri-lo e nele estava escrito:_

_**Sai... Você está sendo convidado para fazer parte do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta, leia com muita atenção...**_

- Fui aceito...

_Não queria ler as regras... Não estava interessado nisso... Agora só quero desenhar... _**[#Pré- Escola feelings.]**_ Não sei se vou participar... _**[NÃO, SAI! NÃO OLHE PARA A LUZ!]**

Joguei a carta no chão.

_**Fim do 1º Capítulo... **_**[Aleluia, irmãos!]**

_**Aí está! E aí gostaram? **_**[NÃO!]**

_**Por mim eu gostei muito de escrever essa 1º parte da Fic... **_**[Que bom, pare aí.]**_** Bom... Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta:**_

_**1º - Quais casais vocês gostariam que tivessem? **_**[Olha o que a falta de criatividade faz com a pessoa... Botando a história nas mãos de pessoas que lêem isso. O que é pior!]**__

_**E vocês é que vão votar, para ver quem vai ser o vencedor tá? **_**[Você disse que era só uma pergunta, anta!] **_**Então cada capítulo vocês vão poder votar para ver quem vai sair (Menos no 1º porque eles ainda vão se conhecer na casa). **_**[Quero votar, quero votar... Quero votar pra quem vai te matar!]**

_**PS: Quando vocês forem votar, eu deixarei vocês votarem até 10 dias e para decidir os casais é a mesma coisa! Mas vocês tem que escolherem 1º os casais até 10 dias **_**[Então galerë, quem não votar até o décimo dia útil vai receber metade do salário.]**_** viu... Começando por hoje, para quem ler!**_

_**Bom... Boa sorte para todos! **_**[Pra você não é questão de sorte, querida. É milagre mesmo.]**

_**;D~**_

**Comentários finais:**

Você não tem salvação, porque ser ripada uma vez é ruim. Ser ripada **duas vezes** é pedir pra se fuder. Falo mermo.

**Sem mais acusações.**


End file.
